Hold on to these Moments
by Fiona-Applegate
Summary: Little moments from episodes with a chance to see what a character was thinking, or some missing scenes or alternate dialog. Rated T for possible swearing and adult themes. DV
1. Burning

This is sort of an experimental fic with me. Just little moments between Daniel and Vala, missing scenes, alternate dialogs, or just chances to get inside their heads in certain scenes. I will not have this beta-ed since for me it is really just a thing to do when I feel like writing but don't have a story to work on or just don't feel like writing that story so it's not a big deal. Right now I just finished the last chapter of 'Ghosts of the Future' and sent it to samvalasam, my beta, and I am not planning on starting the sequel until April Vacation next week and I just had such an urge to write. So I hope you enjoy this.

**Hold on to these Moments **

**Chapter 1: Burning**

**Avalon part 2**

**Vala's POV**

One moment was extreme pain then sudden relief, as if someone had just doused the flames with water. But Vala knew she wasn't saved from the fire, she was dead. Dead? How could she have possibly die, yet she felt comforted and warm, Vala opened her eyes it seemed like the opposite of total darkness it was total white just blinding white light everywhere as far as she could see. Then suddenly everything went black, she got a feeling as if she was drowning all the air from her lungs had just disappeared her body was being pushed at all angles until...she heard the soft noise of the breeze and felt someone hugging her gently.

"Daniel?" she asked

She felt his hand move to her face as she looked up to face him, "You okay?" he asked

She moved back into Daniel's arms she felt safer did she just die?

"I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself I'm pretty sure its not you" she said. She felt afraid and vulnerable, she had exposed a side of herself to Daniel she had rarely let anyone see something she never wanted anyone to see, she worked hard to keep that side hidden, she kept hiding behind a perky little mask that had been ripped from her face the second her dress caught fire. She never wanted Daniel to see her like this again.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

The flames shot up consuming her entire body, he could feel himself screaming and struggling against the men holding him back, she was gone he let his body fall limply tears stinging his eyes, he blinked a couple times to force them down. A great wind blew and the fire cleared as a man in robes appeared. The villagers kneeled in prayer but he approached Vala's burned corpse gingerly. The skin was blacked and still warm to the touch, he kneeled to look closer at the body, it seemed all too surreal. He unchained her hands and leaned the body against him resting his head on the top of her hair fighting back the tears. The man in the robes walked over to look at Vala; he raised his staff and pointed it at her. To Daniel's surprise Vala's flesh began to reappear, her dress mending itself. She was becoming more recognizable until finally Vala was back she looked terrified about what had just happened.

"Daniel?" she asked her voice meek

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her back "You okay?" he asked

Vala clutched onto him adjusting herself so she was sheltered in his arms "I've got tingles all over. And don't flatter yourself I'm pretty sure its not you"

She was scared; he had never seen her like this before. She never let down her guard in front of him but right now she was genuinely scared. He held onto her tightly and kept rubbing her back to soothe her. She was a totally different person to him not the obnoxious Vala he normally knew but a much more emotional person deeply scared by this experience.

* * *

Well I enjoyed writing that and will write these little moments from time to time. So please Review and let me know what you think! 


	2. She's Back

Hello again! These little moments will jump from episode to episode in no particular order but I do plan to do most of the Daniel/Vala episodes. So here is a little comic moment from 'Avalon Part 1' I hope you will enjoy it. I actually never explained the title I think, it is a lyric out of a Counting Crows song just at the moment I can't remember which one, its the one that goes something like 'I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself to hold on to these moments as they past' I just can't remember the name its driving me nuts!

**Hold on to these Moments **

**Chapter 2: She's Back **

**Vala's POV **

"Where's my Daniel?" she asked searching though the crowd for the face of the man she knew could help her find the treasure. She had promised him a tablet, and she did have it. But to be honest she was planning on staying for longer then she knew any of them wanted her to. A man walked around the corner into the room and looked right up at her, he seemed slightly surprised that it was actually her, or maybe it was because of her outfit either way she was flattered and excited to see him. She smiled widely in a bit of a mischievous manner she was going to enjoy this stay.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

Had she really come? And was this so-called tablet legitimate? He wondered if this was just a scam, whatever it was he was going to find out soon. He turned the corner and walked into the 'Gate room. There she was, she really had come and what was she wearing? He did not know whether to make a wise remark or just keep his mouth shut. He decided the latter was the best way to go. That smile on her face, she was up to no good and one thing was sure. She was going to be one hell of a pain in the ass.

* * *

I remembered the name of the song 'A Long December' by the Counting Crows. I liked writing the first impressions as Vala walks thru the gate. I love how Daniel doubts her motives and really is right that she is up to no good. But going back to earlier episodes like this make you think about how much the characters have developed since then. The next chapter I think will be a 'Memento Mori' one and will be on soon. Well remember reviews will make me super happy.


	3. Remembering

Well I just finished the second chapter of 'Returned' and all I'm going to say is it was not one of my favorite chapters to write, but I will send it to my beta and hold off on posting it until I get chapter three done which should be later sometime tonight because chapter three will be a lot better. Well any who this one will be 'Memento Mori' and it starts off with the little Daniel/Vala scene near the end that we all know and love and trails off into a missing scene so enjoy!

**Hold on to these Moments**

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

**Vala's POV**

"Get out of my way or I will shoot you" she said holding her tightly and pointing it at the man. Why was everyone after her? Who where these people? What did they want with her? She did not know _anything_ and yet so many people where after her. To her surprise he let down his guard and lowered his weapon putting it down on the ground and raising his hands in a sort of surrender.

"You don't remember who you are but I do" he said, Great another person who knew her yet she could not remember. Why should she trust him? What made him anymore trustworthy then all the other people? She felt tears sting her eyes as she stared at him she just wished she could remember.

"You won't shoot" he said, why wouldn't she? But something about him was oddly familiar, something comforting. She almost believed him, he grip on the gun loosened.

"If I let you go I know you'll make yourself disappear. You've been running so long its almost second nature to you" He was right; she knew he was right that it just felt right to run. Run from the problems. Run from the people from everyone from everything. She did not want to stop running it gave her a sense of security yet they kept finding her she wanted it all to stop for everyone to just leave her alone.

"You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running. It's over now its time to come home" She closed her eyes and felt the familiar sensation of these flashbacks. But this time it wasn't horrific it wasn't terrifying, she remembered walking into a room where these people where they where friends. She couldn't quite remember their names but they where friends. She remembered being in an elevator and he was there, he turned his head to look at her and she knew who he was she knew who she was. She was Vala and he was Daniel she sniffed a bit before opening her eyes.

"Daniel..." she said slightly unsure of herself. He moved forward cautiously as she let her grip grow limp around the gun, he took it from her hands and put it down pulling her into a warm embrace. She knew at that moment that she was safe, she could remember vaguely but she knew who she was for the first time in weeks. She breathed in deeply and stayed in his arms for what felt like an eternity before Daniel spoke "We need to get you back to the SGC, back home" The SGC, it sounded familiar and she knew that she trusted Daniel and these other people, their names barely seeped into her mind but she did know them she was sure of that. Daniel and the others led her to a dark van. She stayed with Daniel the whole ride back. Leaning against him for support and warmth as he stroked a few strands of her hair back and out of her face. She remembered the blonde woman calling up someone on her cell phone telling them they had her and where bringing her home. But these things only half reached her mind for nothing seemed to matter, she was safe and she was going home.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

"Get out of my way of I will shoot you" Vala ordered, he could see how scared she was how confused. Daniel put down his zat he was not about o threaten her with it.

"You don't remember who you are but I do" Daniel said hoping he could coax out a memory. She just needed to remember him, to remember everything.

"You won't shoot" he continued, this was Vala he knew she would not shoot him even if she wasn't really herself right now. She was not that type of person she would never shoot him. He knew she wouldn't, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes if he let her though she would disappear again.

"If I let you go I know you'll make yourself disappear. You've been running so long its almost second nature to you" It would be even more dangerous for her to run here on Earth without her memory. What could she get mixed up in? How would she survive? He would not let her go, not now not ever.

"You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running. It's over now its time to come home" He hoped desperately that his words could convince her that he could persuade her to remember. She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening her eyes and looking at him the fear in her eyes slowly dissolving. Her grip on her gun loosened.

"Daniel..." she said her voice shaky, he moved towards her gingerly and pulled the gun out of her hands and put it down. Without thinking he pulled her into an embrace, to comfort her she was still so vulnerable like a small child. The last time he had seen her like this was after she had been revived after being burned to death. He rubbed her back slightly held on to her tightly.

"We need to get you back to the SGC, back home" he said finally and he and the others led Vala back to the van. Daniel let her lean against him on the way back; she was still unfamiliar with so many things. It was almost like it wasn't Vala, she had been broken open the core of her was exposed yet again. The truly scared and vulnerable woman who hid behind sarcasm and innuendos, who worked so hard to hide from everyone and keep everything inside was exposed. Daniel wished she would let herself be seen for who she truly was sometime because it was more real that the shallow mask she put on, all the fake smiles the wise remarks where all shattered by this one moment. She was real, scared, and calm. She was Vala

* * *

Awh I really loved writing that. Please Review! 


	4. Tablet

Okay this is not adapted from an episode but it is an angsty little idea that sunk its evil little claws into my brain and will not let go until I write it. As for fans of 'Returned' too don't worry the next chapter is done it is just being beta-ed right now. And I will not do the different points of views sorry

**Hold on to these Moments**

**Chapter 4: Tablet**

It looked far too familiar, she knew what it was. Just the thought of the text on the small stone slab brought back the horrific memories. Their screams, the look on their faces before...She wondered if Daniel had translated it yet. Since he was seated at his desk as usual hard at work she assumed that he hadn't. Otherwise he would have said something...wouldn't he have? Surely he would have, such a text would defiantly make him bring it up somehow.

"I can still remember some of them." Vala said softly tracing her finger along the carved lines of the familiar looking stone tablet. Daniel looked up from his work confused

"Remember some of who?" he asked

"Them." she said looking down at the tablet "Where is this from?"

"The tablet you mean? PXY-463 SG-13 picked it up." he was still rather confused Vala never took such an interest in his work. But the look on her face was not one of the curious child-like Vala but of a much grimmer person he did not see as often. He had not translated it yet he was busy with another one but from what he could tell Vala knew what it said.

"Have you translated it yet?" she asked

"No. Vala is there something you are trying to tell me? Do you know what it says?" Daniel asked. She picked up the tablet to the light and blew on it to remove some of the dusk.

"I can read parts of it. It is a death notice, only it is meant to gain power by fear." Daniel was still confused by what she was saying "Qetesh sent this out in a particularly unfaithful village as almost a warning telling how the unfaithful had been killed and warning others if they did not bow down the same painful death would come to them."

There was silence, Daniel reached over and lightly touched Vala's hand she did not take notice of his action but kept her expression the same staring forward at the tablet.

"I can still remember those people, they had plotted against Qetesh and she deemed that they receive death in the most painful means possible. She beat them herself using nothing but a large study stick, she used the ribbon device on them until they had almost reached death before stopping and robbing them of the promise of no more pain, and she tortured them for hours using many different means. If one died before she thought they where punished enough she would put them in a sarcophagus and begin the process over again. When she was done with them she lit them ablaze, it had to be one of her most tedious and utterly sick murders ever. But I remember them, their screams, their faces before death took over, their pleading. I remember Qetesh's immense sense of pleasure." Again silence before Vala spoke again

"Qetesh liked to keep a reminder of her most 'successful' murders with her and must have left the record of it on PXY-463 because those murders originally took place on her new host's home world." Daniel looked up shocked "You don't mean?" but Vala nodded grimly and went on "There where three people who had to endure this cruel treatment, her hosts best friend a rather stubborn noble girl who was leading the group of them to overthrow Qetesh and hopefully get their friend back, Another friend of the host's an awkward young boy who she had known since she was very young he did not last very long he was already sick with a very deadly disease."

Vala stopped before mentioning the third person Daniel saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "The third was a strong young man who lasted the longest under the cruel treatment, he kept insisting that he could get though to the host, to his lover. But in the end he met the same fate as the others."

Vala closed her eyes and a few more tears seeped though Daniel went over to her, holding her close to comfort her he would just get rid of the tablet it held no historical value only painful memories and lost lives.

* * *

That actually turned out a bit sadder then I intended. 

I need to go be depressed now please cheer me up with a review.


End file.
